Manny/Gallery
Gallery of images of Manny. ''Ice Age Development Manny (Ice Age).png Screenshots Manny going against traffic.png|Manny in the midst of the migration. Manny grapples with Frank & Carl.png|Manny fights a rhino. "You have beautiful Eyes" - Sid to Manny.jpg|Sid clinging onto Manny's face. Manny gathers wood.png|Manny with logs to build shelter. Manny in his shelter.png|Manny in his shelter. Manny walking & chatting with Sid.png|Manny walking with Sid. Manny & Sid at Riverbank.png|Manny and Sid watch as Nadia pushes her baby towards the riverbank. Stone Drawing of Manny's first family.png|Manny as painted with his late wife and son. Manny rushes to save Diego from the lava.jpg Manny Upside-Down.png|The Upside-Down Trouble Ice Age: The Meltdown Development Manny (Ice Age 2).jpg Screenshots Manny Glares at Diego.jpeg|Manny glares at Diego for encouraging Sid to jump off Eviscerator. Herd going down Eviscerator.png Manny_meets_ellie.jpg|Manny meets Ellie. Ellie_upsidedown.jpg Malestrom.png Cretaceous2.png Cretaceous4.png Sid & Manny Impress Ellie.png Sid_Log_Talk_Manny.png You're opossum enough for me Ellie telling Manny.jpg Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Screenshots Manny & Ellie discusses extinction.jpg|"Of course I can, i'm the biggest thing on Earth." Diego Leaving Herd.jpg Ouch.jpeg Manny vs gaunlongs.png|Manny fights a number of guanlong. Manny & Ellie cradeling baby Peaches.jpg Peaches with Longer tusks.jpeg Rug.jpeg Helpful.jpeg Subzeroend.png Manny_and_Diego_trapped_in_a_carnivorous_plant (1).jpg|Manny And Diego Trapped In A Carnivorous Plant Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Screenshots Ice_Age_A_Mammoth_Christmas_Manny_and_Peaches.png Manny Sings Christmas Rock.png Manny & Baby Peaches.png Mammoth.jpg|Manny with his family. Scold.jpeg|Manny scolding Sid Ice Age: Continental Drift Screenshots Manny.png Manny & Captain Gutt.png Peaches_and_Manny_talking.png Dad!.png Manny hurt.jpeg|Manny shocked and hurt after Peaches tells him she wishes he wasn't her father. I will find you!.jpg|"STAY ALIVE! No matter how long it takes, I WILL FIND YOU!" Manny tied up by pirates.JPG Manny explains the plan.jpg|Manny explains the plan to steal Gutt's ship. Manny Buying Time.jpeg|Manny tries to hold the ship when Diego is pinned by Shira. Manny waves to Gutt.jpeg|Manny waves to Gutt after successfully stealing his ship. Manny_&_Sid_laughing_at_Diego's_denial_that_he's_in_love_with_Shira.jpg|"Diego and Shira sitting in tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Manny_gasps_in_horror.jpg|Manny gasps in horror to see Gutt holding a dagger near Peaches' neck! Manny_demands_Gutt_to_release_his_family.jpg|Manny demands Gutt to release his family, but Gutt goes back on his word, stating Manny took everything he had from him and the evil captain intended to do the same. Manny amazed how Peaches saved her mother.jpg|"She did it! My daughter's all grown up." Manny vs Captain Gutt.jpg|Manny vs. Gutt Manny jumps catapulting Gutt into the air.jpg|"You know, sometimes, it pays to weigh 11 TONS!" Manny about to bat Gutt into the distance.jpg|"Bon voyage, Monkey boy! Manny bats Gutt far into the distance.png Manny on Precious' back.jpg|Manny riding triumphantly on Precious' back. Manny Ellie and Peaches Reunited.jpg The herd (CD).jpg|Manny together with his family and friends. "I Missed You Daddy" - Peaches to Manny.JPG Manny & Ellie.jpeg|"She's not my little girl anymore." Ray Romano Manny.jpg|Manny dancing in the end credits Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade Manny,_Ellie,_and_Peaches_The_Great_Egg-Scapade.png Ice Age- The Great Egg-Scapade Squint, Diego, Manny, Sid, Clint.jpeg Ice Age The Great Egg-Scapade Scrat.jpeg Manny's Den.png Squint attacking Manny for revenge.png Ice Age: Collision Course Development Manny.jpg Mammoth sized heart.jpg Screenshots Manny Playing Ice Hockey.PNG Manny.jpeg Manny and Ellie.png Diego and Manny.png Ellie and Manny.png Worried Manny.PNG|Manny forgets his anniversary. Uh Diego.jpeg Poofy herd.PNG Lake.PNG Manny seeing meteor 2.PNG Manny seeing meteor.PNG Ice Age Collision Course Manny & Diego looking at sid funny.png Ice Age Collision Course Manny escaping Meteror Shower.png Ice Age Collision Course Ellie and Manny.png|Manny and Ellie nuzzling each other. Manny, ellie, crash and eddie frightened.png Julian speaking to manny.png Sub zero heros herd.PNG Herd discussion.jpg The Herd in Geotopia.jpg Ice Age Herd Saving Earth.jpg Ice Age Herd with a Plan.jpg Ice Age Herd in Cave.jpg The Herd.png Ice Age Collision Course The Herd walking.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd.jpg Diego just got burned by Crash & Eddie.png Manny and Ellie smiling at each other.png The Mammoths of the Herd.PNG Manny took Crash and Eddie's drum sticks.png Buck about to show the herd the tablet.png The Herd with sid in front.png Sweet!.png Manny and Peaches smiling, with Ellie on the side.png Buck telling Manny and Ellie bad news.png Manny, Diego and Ellie together Ice Age Collision Course.png The Herd with Geotopians and Dino-Birds.png The Herd scared or surprised.png Manny and Julian hugging as Ellie and Peaches watch.png|Manny hugs Julian after saving the planet. Manny and Ellie looking at Brooke.png Julian talking to Manny in Geotopia.png Geotopians throwing crystals off a cliff.png The herd with the minicorns.png The mammoths of the herd worried.png Mannny and Ellie Mammal Mingle.png Buck between Diego and Shira.png.jpg Manny, Ellie, Diego, and Shira in Geotopia.png Manny and Ellie in Geotopia.png Julian and Manny.jpg Manny thinking hard or sighing.png Manny and Julian mammoths.png Manny and Ellie worried.png Manny and Buck Ice Age Collision Course.png Manny acting crazy by Ellie.png|Manny goes crazy and suggests ruining Peaches’ relationship with Julian. Manny looking into purple smoke.png Shangri Llama, Crash, Eddie, Manny, Ellie, and the elderly Geotopians.png Manny, Ellie, and Peaches - piece of cake.png Manny and Ellie looking at asteroid.png Manny, Ellie, Julian, and Peaches together in Herd Valley.png Wedding Bells.PNG Stay Alive.PNG She Said.PNG|"Don't give me that look, she said ''both! That means you too!" Manny and El.PNG Manny, Ellie, Peaches, and Julian hugging 2.png The Herd.jpeg Manny Diego and Shira.jpeg|Manny, Diego, and Shira looking up. He's stumped.jpg Louis Cameo.jpg Terrible breath.jpg Teeheehee.jpg I can do the thing.jpg The herd resting.jpg Manny watches Julian and Peaches sadly.jpg Manny watches Julian and Peaches sadly 2.jpg Manny unable to stop the puck.jpg Manny unable to stop the puck 2.jpg Manny telling Peaches it's not safe.jpg Manny ready to hit the puck (Ice Age 5).jpg Manny mad at Julian.jpg Manny getting freaked out.jpg Manny Diego and Shira all happy.jpg Manny convincing Peaches.jpg Manny and Peaches spot Julian.jpg Manny and Peaches on hockey rink.jpg Manny and Ellie watching Julian and Peaches.jpg Julian bumps into Manny.jpg Julian and Manny on hockey rink.jpg It's too quiet.jpg It's been a long time since somebody's given me flowers.jpg Ice Age Collision Course Manny on the hockey rink.jpg I can do the thing - Manny.jpg Honey I scored! Peaches.jpg Hadn't told them yet.jpg Brooke giving the herd a tour.jpg The herd and the Geotopians looking at the asteroid.png.PNG Category:Gallery